On devices with a limited power budget, such as mobile devices, it is increasingly important to manage power consumption to preserve battery life. Mobile devices, therefore, often have various mechanisms to adjust the processing capabilities based on various factors, such as the amount of power stored in the battery or user demand. Improvements to power management may lead to increased battery life and enhanced user experience.